


Seeing the Real You

by PunnyGamerGirl



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ai rhys, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Are you really suprised tho, Badass Rhys, Betrayal, Biggest Spoiler tbh, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, How Do I Tag, Hugo Vasquez Being an Asshole, Hurt Rhys, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jack Being an Asshole, Jack Being an Idiot, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Psychological Torture, Rhys (Borderlands) is a Little Shit, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Sassy Rhys (Borderlands), Siren Rhys (Borderlands), Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tbh still can't decide, There is literally like two others fics with AI Rhys, There's A Tag For That, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, Wallethead is the worst, backstabbing, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyGamerGirl/pseuds/PunnyGamerGirl
Summary: Jack has had enough. No more stupid PAs who can't even remember to get him a coffee in the morning. After he shoots his seventh in one month he almost gives up. Almost, that is until the head of programming tells him of this AI they have been working on. Maybe a robotic PA will be what Jack has been looking for, or does the head of programming have something more up his sleeve.This is my first ever Fanfiction and I really hope y'all like it!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/ Hugo Vasquez (Onesided)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! My name is PunnyGamerGirl and this is my very 1st fanfiction in general and in this fandom. Tbh, IDK if this is even a little bit good so I would really love any and all constructive criticism, please. I have had this idea in my brain for months ( like literally dreaming about it) and so here it is. This is not betaed so sorry for any grammar mistakes. Anyway thank you so much for reading and please enjoy it!

**_BANG!_ **

Jack looked down in annoyance at his (now former) PA dropped dead. This was the sixth or seventh one this month, he had honestly lost track at this point and was fed up with all the imbeciles he was forced to reside over.

This one had lasted slightly longer than the last ones by only a day, he had forgotten Jack's coffee (who knows how) and had shakily given Jack his own, that he had already drunk out of. He was Handsome fucking Jack he was NOT going to have some lowly employees, sugary to the point of instant diabetes, backwash frapmochochino shit concoction. It wasn't even 9 am and he already had a freaking headache.

Now he had to check himself when his meetings where, like a peasant! He was the freaking king of Hyperion, but actions have consequences and whatever other bullshit that saying says. As he grabbed his echo to call the cleaning crew his secretary (Margaret or Abigail he doesn't bother to care) says his next appointment is here.

"Who is it, Rachel?" Jack asked as Brittney sighed

"First off sir its Meg, I've been your secretary for almost a year now. Secondly, it's Hugo Vazquez, the Head of Programming. He needs your approval with some project."

"Don't get snippy with me cupcake I'll airlock you so fast you won't even have time to scream. I guess send him in and call the clean-up crew while you’re at it." He snapped back as he hung up.

He sat down in his golden throne and turned to stare at Elpis as he heard the department heads footstep come closer and closer. He whipped around before he was too close assassination attempts were always around the corner.

He looked down at the new person in his domain as Hugo stared down at the mess on his floor.

"Wallethead!! You’re the Head of Programming good for you princess! I see you got hair implants and I'm gonna be honest they look horrible. Your hair is like a grease ball now. Hahahahahahaha oh man you are always a good laugh Wallethead. Now I’m not in too great a mood I haven’t had my morning coffee thanks to this idiot. So, either start talking or you are going to join him.” Jack snickered as he glared at the slowly cooling coffee and blood leaking from the body.

Hugo’s eyes grow wide as he looks at Jack and his former PA decorating his floor.

“Umm, right sir I came to update you about the new elemental gun you asked us to collaborate with R&D to make by next month.” Hugo’s faux confidence back, annoyingly, he smoothed his over greasy and gelled hair as if his hair would fall out at any second. (Jack wouldn’t be entirely surprised if it did if he had to sit up on Wallethead’s bald skin all day he would pluck himself.)

“Oh yes! Finally, some good news, you said you needed something approved, anything you want. You need some more money for the project to consider it done kitten!” Jack exclaimed, finally something to start this horrible week kind of okay. His train of thought was sadly interrupted however as Wallethead had to open his big stupid mouth.

“Ah well, not exactly sir… you see we need a time extension. One of my employees messed up and they were one of the main on the project and our whole timetable has been thrown off. The R&D people are also not making the elements quick enough and…” A loud inhale and gasp noises soon followed the never-ending rambling of a new (soon to be dead) form of Jack’s problem and aggression.

“See here is the problem kiddo, Hyperion needs to stay on top, that gun was supposed to be our best seller for the next few months. That doesn’t work however if we don’t get to sell it in those months now, does it? Ugh, why am I surrounded by idiots,” He (reluctantly) let go of Wallethead’s throat and drew his pistol from his hip, “first my seventh PA this month now I’m gonna have to get a new head of programming? This is not how I wanted my day to start day pumpkin, but you are going to be an example because I am Handsome Jack, and when Handsome Jack asks you to do something in a certain amount of time then you do it. Capiche?” Jack asked not expecting or needing an answer.

“Wai-wai-wait! Sir, I can help you with the PA problem! Pl-plea-please sir we’ve been working on an AI as a surprise for the last few weeks. He should be ready in a week or two, being a PA should be an easy trial run!” Hugo shrieked out cowering and shaking as he kneeled on the floor at Jack’s feet silently begging as the second ticked on. Seconds turned to minutes as Jack thought of what the coward in front of him has said.

“An AI huh, sounds interesting princess. Tell me more also why you said to him?” Jack went around his desk and sat down gun still drawn just to be safe. He stared at Wallethead as he shakily stood in front of his desk and sat.

“Early on in the development, the AI made it clear that they were to be referred to as he and nothing else, not it or a thing. Trust it is very… persnickety, we are working on trying to get rid of most of the more difficult portions of its ever-developing personality.” Hugo grunted out coughing every once in a while, due to his throats recent abuse.

“Hmmm, well Wallethead looks like you can do a few things right. You get a week and I want the AI, however, it is at that time. I’ll fix it myself if need be,” Hugo's eyes grew wide and nervousness was obvious in his face.

“I don’t care how not done it, … he is I want him by next Monday first thing. You understand, you better be able to keep this deadline, or I’ll scalp you and use your Wallethead as an actual wallet and then airlock you, so I never have to see your ugly mug again. You are dismissed for now cupcake.” Jack threatened and continued his work glancing up as Hugo stood and quickly walked out of his office.

“Wallethead,” Hugo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at his murderous boss, “you said he already has a personality,” Hugo nodded, “has he given himself a name?”

Hugo scowled slightly and nodded again.

“Yes, sir he has.” Jack rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, “Well don’t leave me hanging here kiddo what is it?”

“He named himself Rhys sir.” Hugo turned and briskly walked the rest of the way out of the room and closed the door.


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I got such amazing support and advice from everyone and I really appreciate y'all! I hope you enjoy this new chapter I'm really happy with is and I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! I would like to thank Lost_Elf my new beta and friend they have amazing stories too so I would go check them out! I sadly didn't get to write over my thanksgiving break as much as I wanted (speaking of which happy late thanksgiving and if you aren't in the US I hope you had an amazing week!) but my finals are soon so I should be able to write a lot more soon! Sorry, this is kinda really late but hopefully, over the Christmas break I'll be able to write a lot more because I am really excited to write this story for y'all. Enjoy!

Jack had many strong suits. He was Handsome Jack! He was the smartest, best looking, greatest person on this freaking station! However, Jack knew he wasn't good at everything. Waiting, the one thing Jack could never do, even he would admit it. However, he was Handsome Jack he really shouldn't have to wait for anything anyway.

For the past two days, (comprising of sitting and getting up way too many times for stuff for himself for it to be legal), he had to get his coffee!? He didn’t know how normal people survived to do all this stuff themselves. He kept forgetting when his meetings were, and he decided that he was going to kill Meg, his secretary-turned-temporary-PA, while he was for that AI Wallethead had told him about.

Ah yes, the second reason he was annoyed and impatient. He was… interested to see what Wallethead was going to present to him on Friday. He was Handsome Jack- why wait to meet his new PA till the end of the week? He stood up and told Meg to cancel the rest of his meetings for the day and to just go ahead and take the rest of the day off. As the elevator closed, he made a note to just kill her tomorrow.

He walked through the Hub of Heroism, towards R&D. He smirked as the people kept their heads down as they parted for the CEO, fearful to encroach on his personal space and inflict his wrath upon themselves.

As Jack looked around at the many projects of the Research and Development section of the space station, he found that no-one knows where this AI project is. Furious, he left for the Programming department but was stopped by Nakayama.

"Oh my gosh! Handsome Jack you’re here! In my section of R&D! Have you come to see what I've been working on? I've been trying to keep on improving that AI I wanted to make for you! It’s coming together really nicely! Now all we need is a body, and while cloning your body may be a bit more challenging, it will all be-"

"Yeah, that's great, pumpkin, real fascinating but A) you can never beat the original, and there can only be one Handsome Jack. Who would like an AI version of me anyway? And two, I need to go find some soon-to-be-dead idiot who lied to me about a project going on down here!" Jack said, frustrated, he needed to take his aggression and lack of sleep out on someone, and sadly, Najakyamna or whatever was too smart to get rid of.

Super creepy- absolutely; but he was also a genius.

"What project, sir, maybe I can help you find it? There are some top-secret projects that not a lot of staff here know about. Trust no- one right?" The creepy professor chirped happily. Jack looked at him with masked disgust and annoyance before sighing heavily.

"Ughh fine I'm looking for a different AI project to do with the Head of Programming." Jack huffed as Nakjama's eyes grew and the smile grew wider and wider until it almost split his face in two.

“Ahh, so you have heard about him? He has been excellent to study and experiment with! He makes the funniest noises while in pain!” the doctor chirped happily, and he walked deeper towards the isolated part of the department. Jack stopped in his tracks and stared at the still moving creep.

“Pain? This is an AI I’m talking about kiddo. Did you get your wires crossed or am I being lied to? I am not in the mood to be lied to kitten, is this an AI or not?” he snarled, how dare this creepy worm attempt to lie.

“Oh no, sir, I would never lie to you Jack, sir. You said AI! I thought you had said uhm Al! Yes, Al! An L, not A I! Hahaha, you see, sir he is one of the new tests subje- “

“Yeah, I don’t care, cupcake,” Jack waved at him efficiently shutting him up “Let’s just hurry up I have things I have to do.” Jack didn’t care either way, at this point he wanted to meet his PA and leave quickly before the good doctor decided it would be a “ _good”_ idea to make him the next test subject. He didn’t trust this guy as far as he could throw him (which, since he was Handsome Jack, was pretty far).

“Yes sir, of course, you are Handsome Jack, the one and only important person on this station! If I may, sir, I wou-,” and with that Jack zoned him out again until they got to door at the very edge of R&D. They had passed the last person at least 8 minutes ago and there were no other doors for at least 100 feet. Jack’s paranoia flared and he set his hand on his gun, just in case.

The doctor unlocked the door as he continued talking, something about how top secret the project was and why they had to put it out here. This only got Jack more nervous as he withdrew his gun until he heard another voice pierce Jack’s inner dialogue.

“Huh, I thought Assquez was kidding when he said I was gonna meet you soon.” Jack stopped and looked around. There was a pure white room with what looked like a projector in the middle and a computer connected to it. He looked at it for a minute and then glanced at the doctor who was just staring at him.

A light flickered out of the corner of his eye and a greenish-blue man stood in front of him. His arms crossed, glaring at Nakayma while looking Jack up and down. Jack pointed and cocked his gun at the entity in front of him as it smirked.

“A gun, _sir_? You know bullets only hurt if someone has a body that is, you know, physical.” He smirked as he stood near the center of the room facing Jack who was slowly putting his gun away but kept his hand near it. He didn’t know who or what this was. He didn’t trust the doctor that was standing in the corner grinning like an idiot. Jack glared at the turquoise man and crossed his arms.

“And who are you supposed to be, cupcake? Some people in another room talking to me? I don’t appreciate the attitude, and if you truly know who I am, then you know I don’t really like sarcasm.” He growled as his paranoia flared up slightly.

“Oh, _excuse me sir_ how rude of me, everyone knows you, sir. My name is Rhys or as these idiots call me Robotic Helper Y 500. I prefer Rhys though; you have no idea how difficult it was for them to find an acronym that worked. If I have been told correctly, I’m your new PA although I thought I started my ‘new job’ on Friday, not Wednesday.” _Rhys_ said condescendingly as Nakayama frowned and walked towards the computer. Something flashed in the AI’s eyes that Jack couldn’t place as the doctor apologized to Jack.

“I’m so sorry sir, as I’m sure you heard, there are still many bugs that need to be fixed before he is given to you. Since you are perfect you PA must be too; nothing less than perfection for the one and only Handsome Jack.” The doctor beamed looking at Jack for approval. Jack glanced back at Rhys as the scientist continued working on the computer. His face was worried, apologetic, and that thing Jack still couldn’t place but he knew it looks familiar.

He thought for a second before realizing what it was….

it was fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I am always open to feedback and constructive criticism so please feel free! I didn't know what color to make Rhys so I choose one of my favorites. Red was too bold, yellow felt too on the nose, blue is for AI Jack, green feels more like Vaughn so IDK. I hope you like it and I appreciate all the comments!


End file.
